Porque me quedo muda
by Carminys
Summary: - Marinette… ¿Estas enamorada de mí?- ¡Y lo sabía! Ella lo sabía. Se lo dijo a Alya cuando le animó a que eligiera esa estúpida canción, la misma con la que dejaba volar sus sentimientos, sus emociones, esa canción en la que se perdía cada vez que la escuchaba y ahora, al cantarla, frente a toda su clase, Adrien lo sabía, se dio cuenta.
1. Chapter I

**Hola, aun no puedo creer que vuelva a escribir aquí, al menos este año.** **No me mal interpreten ¡Amo fanfiction! Pero realmente creí que terminaría el año sin poder publicar algo nuevo, desde que terminé con mis obligaciones del colegio he tenido muchos problemas con el internet y ni conectarme bien a mi cuenta podía ¡Se siente bien regresar!.**

 **Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas, yo había prometido publicar un one-shot que sería como la secuela de _"Conociendonos_ " y ya lo tenía listo pero mi hermano formateó mi computadora y no recordé decirle que pasara mis documentos al pendrive, en conclusión perdí todo lo que había escrito y fue realmente decepcionante para mí; pero estaré trabajando en ello muy pronto así que mientras, espero disfruten de esta historia y les guste tanto como a mí.**

* * *

Capítulo I

.

.

.

 ** _Y no podía ser más obvia mientras cantaba, cada palabra que expresaba lo hacía con tanto sentimiento, después de todo se sentía reflejada con aquella canción, apenas escuchó el comienzo de la misma no pudo evitar preguntarle con algo de vergüenza bajo la atenta mirada de su madre a una clienta frecuente de la panadería el nombre de la pieza que cantaba a lo bajo mientras esperaba en la pequeña fila que se había formado para pagar. Había corrido como loca a buscar el vídeo y descargar la canción en su computadora antes de que se olvidara, ni siquiera se excusó con su madre, tan solo le agradeció a la joven mujer y salió corriendo despavorida con un objetivo en mente, solo que no contó con que se volvería adicta a ella, ya solo le faltaba ponerla como tono en su teléfono, incluso la misma Alya quien al principio le pareció divertida la mirada de su amiga cada vez que oía la dichosa canción terminó por irritarla un poco_**.

\- Ya enserio Marinette, no sigas.- Suplicó la morena regalándole una mirada de pocos amigos- Es muy bonita y entiendo que te veas reflejada en ella pero por piedad, déjala ya.

\- Pero Alya…- Hizo un pequeño puchero cuando vio a su mejor amiga arrebatarle el teléfono y silenciarlo completamente.- Estaba bajita

\- Tal vez, pero aun así yo podía escucharla- Aclaró seriamente

\- Al menos devuélveme mi teléfono

\- Lo haré. Cuando entremos a clases

\- ¡Oye pero…- Se vio interrumpida por un par de manos que acariciaron amistosamente sus hombros, nada extraño pero aun así no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco y se pusiera ligeramente nerviosa, pues la única persona que hacia aquello con ella era él.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó "casualmente" el rubio, quien dese hacía rato había estado observando a ambas chicas y notado así el sutil mal humor que experimentaba la chica de gafas en aquellos momentos. ¿La razón? No la sabía pero aun así no había dudado en intervenir.

\- ¡A-Adrien! No… Bueno, yo- Si bien su relación había mejorado con el tiempo, mucho más de lo que se imaginaban, existían momentos en los que el chico seguía poniéndola nerviosa. ¡No podían culparla! Para sus 17 años Adrien seguía siendo demasiado tierno al igual que el mismo niño que conoció años atrás y de quien se había perdidamente enamorado aquella tarde de lluvia, pero a pesar de eso había madurado notablemente, había crecido demasiado, en su cuerpo se podía apreciar el resultado de las clases de esgrima en conjunto con el trabajo de ser Chat Noir (aunque esto último sólo ellos dos lo sabían), en pocas palabras Adrien según Marinette es el adolescente más sexy e infantil de todo París.

\- ¿Oye? ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Déjala. Está en su mundo.- Rió Alya observando como el chico veía a su amiga con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir yendo al salón- Comentó Nino quien se había mantenido callado durante todo ese rato divertido ante el despiste de su mejor amigo ¡Por Dios! Ya habían pasado 3 años no podía ser tan ciego… ¿O sí?

Ya estando en sus respectivos lugares algo en la clase de la profesora Bustier les llamó la atención a todos.

\- ¡¿Un concurso musical?!- Preguntó Nino tan sorprendido como emocionado.

\- Así es. La escuela estará organizándolo, sé que muchos de ustedes son talentosos en cosas diferentes y que tal vez no a todos les agrade la idea de participar pero es algo obligatorio.- Ante las quejas de la mayoría del grupo añadió- Pero también les será beneficioso, cada estudiante que se presente se le otorgaran 3 puntos los cuales le serán asignados luego en la materia que lleven más baja. Tómenlo como una recompensa.

\- Pero… ¿Si el estudiante no se presenta? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kim siendo apoyado por otros compañeros .

\- Reprobará el año.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por una estúpida presentación?! ¡Que basura!- Exclamó Chloe.

\- No pensé que alguna vez diría esto pero… Estoy de acuerdo con Chloe.- Dijo Alya algo indignada.

\- ¡Silencio! Chicos. Sé que algunos están molestos pero es un comunicado que le pasaron a la escuela, ahora déjenme terminar de explicarles, no queda mucho tiempo para que acabe la clase. Sus presentaciones deben durar mínimo un minuto y máximo ocho, pueden cantar, tocar un instrumento, hacer mezclas, incluso grabar un vídeo musical, lo que mejor les parezca, pueden participar individualmente o en pequeños grupos, también pueden ayudarse mutuamente como amigos así no estén participando juntos, solo déjense llevar por su creatividad y disfrútenlo.- En ese momento suena el timbre marcando el final de las clases- Que pasen un buen fin de semana. Y no olviden, las presentaciones serán dentro de 10 días.

\- No sé ustedes pero yo estoy realmente muy emocionado.- Habló Nino mientras se recostaba en una pared afuera del colegio.- Esto será una muy buena oportunidad para mostrar las mezclas en las que he estado trabajando últimamente.

\- Si, bueno. Yo… No lo sé.

\- Vamos Alya. Ya verás que encontrarás algo que hacer- Le animó Marinette- ¡Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no haces un vídeo? Eres muy buena en eso, de seguro te quedará genial.

\- Esa es una muy buena idea Marinette.- Sonrió Adrien colocando una mano en su hombro

\- Enserio lo es. ¡Gracias amiga!- Exclamó Alya abrazándola muy emocionada- ¡Y ya sé de qué se tratará! Haré un vídeo musical sobre Ladybug Y Chat Noir ¡SERÁ GENIAL!

\- Bien, creo que no tendrás problema en ello.- Rió un poco nerviosa Marinette

\- Y ¿Ustedes que harán?- Preguntó Nino dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos

\- Bueno, no lo sé… Esto de la música no se me da muy bien.- Dijo la azabache un poco apenada

\- ¿Estas bromeando?- Preguntó Alya algo atónita- Si tienes una voz bellísima ¿No la han escuchado cantar? Deberías cantar.

\- No lo creo, yo…

\- ¿Enserio? Deberías hacerlo Marinette, de seguro tienes una voz grandiosa. Yo tal vez toque el piano, hay una pieza que compuse hace un tiempo y creo que es realmente buena, me gustaría que la escucharan- Comentó Adrien un poco tímido mientras observaba distraídamente el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga

\- Bueno, tal vez lo haga- Reaccionó Marinette tan pronto Alya le dio un "sutil" golpe en sus costillas

\- Calma hermano. Claro que te escucharemos, podríamos reunirnos todos este fin de semana y así ayudarnos como nos aconsejó la profesora. ¿Qué dicen?

\- Por nosotras no hay problema- Habló Alya riendo un poco al ver la mirada soñadora de su amiga

\- Estaré libre. ¿Les parece si vienen a mi casa el domingo en la tarde?

\- ¿Enserio Adrien? ¿Casa? Amigo ese lugar será todo menos una casa- Comentó Nino en tono bromista

\- Que gracioso.- Respondió riendo sarcásticamente para diversión de ambas chicas quienes simplemente asintieron y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más decidieron que debían irse a sus hogares

Ya en la noche cierta chica azabache se encontraba en su balcón tomando un poco de aire, observando la ciudad mientras sostenía un pequeño cuaderno en sus manos

\- Linda vista. ¿No crees?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco pues no lo escuchó llegar, pero no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa al voltear a verlo y responder con un pequeño suspiro.- Si, lo es.

* * *

 **Es algo corto para lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero aun así espero les agrade el comienzo. Al escribir la historia me basé en una canción que escuchaba mucho cuando niña "Porque me quedo muda" perteneciente a una serie llamada Floricienta (Que jamás vi) pero amé la canción y cuando vi Miraculous Ladybug no pude evitar relacionar a Marinette con ella y los sentimientos que transmite. Esta historia es algo que tenía en mente desde hace un buen tiempo pero no me había tomado la molestia de siquiera sentarme a escribir, hasta ahora. Y a ustedes ¿Que les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Alguna crítica, consejo, opinión?**

 **¡POR CIERTO! ¿Ya vieron los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada? Porque yo no, solo ciertos momentos que me han llamado la atención, he querido esperar a ver la serie en televisión ¡Pero ya he pasado como 2 años en eso y estoy perdiendo la paciencia!**

 **Sin mas, me despido esperando que les guste esta historia. ¡Chao, chao!**

 **¡Por un 2018 lleno de una linda segunda temporada sin interrupciones!**


	2. Capítulo II

**¡Vaya! Para ser el primer capítulo tuvo buen recibimiento. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer, espero y disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo II

.

.

.

El solo se colocó al lado de ella observándola fijamente no pudiendo evitar recordar con algo de nostalgia el día en que descubrieron sus identidades. No es que se sintiera triste al ver como Ladybug se des-transformara dentro del pequeño cuarto de limpieza, en el que accidentalmente se encontraban ambos tras luchar duramente contra un akuma que los dejó totalmente agotados, dejando en su lugar a su tierna compañera de clases, todo lo contrario, estaba demasiado feliz aunque un poco desconcertado también, más aún cuando la chica al verlo des-transformándose entró en pánico, para luego quedar en shock y finalmente ver aterrado como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad a causa del mar de lágrimas contenidas de las cuales solo pudo ver como una se deslizaba por su mejilla antes de que la chica saliera corriendo cubriendo su cara y sin decir palabra alguna. Se sintió dolido y terriblemente mal de que todo pasara de esa manera, pero nunca creyó que ella lo ignoraría a la mañana siguiente en la escuela y así también los días posteriores a ello. Hasta que se hartó de toda esa situación

 _Flashback_

 _\- Pero ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Marinette asustada observando los tristes ojos de su compañero gatuno._

 _Siendo que Marinette no le dirigía la mirada en la escuela y apenas hablaban durante los ataques de akumas decidió que debía de hablar con ella cuando supiera que se encontrara sola, sin lugar por donde escapar y sin excusa válida para poder hacerlo. ¿Qué mejor que a las 12 de la madrugada en su habitación? Vale, tal vez se había pasado un poco al entrar sin su permiso ¡Pero estaba desesperado!_

 _\- Lo que oíste mi Lady. Sé que muchas veces puedo resultar molesto- Comentó con sus orejas caídas- Y puede que mis insistentes coqueteos lleguen a fastidiarte demasiado, también sé que no soy el mejor compañero, y suelo distraerme en ocasiones, incluso has peleado conmigo al verme afectado por los akumas ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera puedo evitarlo, es como que fuera un imán de problemas. Y lo lamento mucho Marinette, lamento haber caído en diferentes batallas, de no serte de mucha ayuda, pero créeme que trato de mejorar y superarme cada día, no renunciaría nunca a mi miraculous, a pelear a tu lado, jamás dudaría en defenderte y estoy realmente feliz de conocer a Ladybug finalmente, siempre supe que la chica debajo de la máscara sería realmente linda, y no me equivoqué, sé que para ti debe ser difícil todo esto pero… No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué ya no me diriges la mirada? ¿Por qué no contestas mis buenos días? ¿Por qué no has armado siquiera un escándalo? ¿Por qué no te has enojado conmigo? Después de todo fue mi culpa el que tardáramos demasiado tiempo en vencer a aquel akuma, fue mi culpa el no encontrar un mejor lugar donde esconderme, el no tener cuidado al saber que estarías cerca con tu transformación a terminar más rápido que la mía._

 _\- No puedes culparte por eso- Murmuró Marinette dolida al escuchar cada palabra del chico, todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando solamente en ella y su dilema de Adrien siendo Chat Noir, todo ese tiempo pensó que su mente era un caos de emociones, solo pensó en ella, ni por un momento se le pasó por la mente el cómo se sentiría Adrien, sus sentimientos, fue muy egoísta e infantil de su parte ignorarlo esas semanas, le dolía, a ambos les dolía, los estaba lastimando y ella sin darse cuenta de ello._

 _\- Si puedo. Porque te afecto, Mari desde aquel día no has vuelto a ser la misma, estas tensa casi todas las horas de escuela, y es mi culpa. Tú nunca quisiste que reveláramos nuestras identidades. Siento mucho no ser lo que esperabas- Finalizó depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, tenía mucho que decir pero, no podía, sentía que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, era tarde y ambos necesitaban dormir. Pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta…_

 _\- ¡NO! Espera- Gritó Marinette asustándolos a ambos, por un momento sus miradas se dirigieron a la trampilla de su habitación con miedo de que los padres de la chica la hayan escuchado, pero pasado los segundos se dieron cuenta de que no había sido así para alivio de los adolescentes.- Yo…_

 _\- Está bien, tranquila. Solo debía soltarlo ya, nos vem…- Abrió grandemente los ojos, la chica no solo no lo había dejado terminar, no solo se había puesto frente a él rápidamente, no sólo lo tenía sujeto de la camisa de su traje, para sorpresa del rubio ¡Ella lo estaba besando! La sorpresa y emoción así como también la confusión no lo dejaron responder al inicio pero cuando sintió que ella estaba por apartarse no pudo evitar atraerla hacia él nuevamente y besarla con suavidad, ternura y algo de miedo ¡Estaba besando a una chica! ¡A su Lady, a Marinette! ¡Su primer beso! (O al menos eso sigue creyendo él)- ¡Miau!- Murmuró al separarse, causándole una pequeña risa con el ceño fruncido a la joven frente a él._

 _\- ¿Miau? ¿Es todo lo que dirás?- Preguntó divertida, sonrojándose casi al instante._

 _\- ¿Y qué dirás tu princesa?- Cuestionó con una media sonrisa estando aun algo aturdido._

 _\- Perdón.- Respondió ella en un hilo de voz mientras respiraba hondamente- Perdóname por todo y-yo… Soy una tonta Adrien, solo estaba pendiente de…- Lágrimas en sus ojos alertaron al chico quien sin lugar a dudas la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos_

 _\- Ya. Tranquila, todo está bien- Susurraba en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda, escuchando como poco a poco sus sollozos disminuían- Todo estará bien princesa._

 _\- Gracias… Por todo- Fue lo único que pudo decir al levantar la vista y observar como esos ojos verdes la veían intensamente haciéndola sonrojar_

 _\- Entonces… ¿Amigos?_

 _\- Siempre gatito- Respondió con una dulce risa_

 _Esa noche no necesitaron más palabras para saber que todo volvería a la normalidad, literalmente, luego de aquello casi nada cambió en ellos, a excepción de que Chat solía visitar a Marinette de vez en cuando entre semanas y ella se mostraba con un poco más de confianza ante Adrien. Además de que Ladybug ocasionalmente respondía a los coqueteos de Chat Noir. No volvieron a hablar de aquel beso que compartieron entre ellos, ni de su relación, para ambos solo eran un par de mejores amigos actuando como tales. Aunque mentirían si dijeran que no quisieran algo más allá de la amistad con el otro, todo el año que habían compartido juntos además de reforzar su amistad también logró que el cariño que se sentían mutuamente aumentara con cada día que pasaba. ¿Por qué no se atrevían a más? Simple, eran unos ciegos enamorados al no notar lo que para el resto de las personas era obvio._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe gatito?- Preguntó curiosa

\- Solo recordaba algunas cosas.- Respondió sonriendo aún más ampliamente- ¿Vendrás el domingo a mi casa?

\- Ya te dije que si- Suspiró rodando los ojos- Y tú deberías de estar allá ¿No lo crees? Se está haciendo tarde.

\- La noche no es un peligro para este gato…

\- Callejero.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó estrechando la mirada

\- Eres un gato callejero Chat- Sonrió burlonamente

\- ¿Eso crees?- Le siguió el juego- Tal vez debas adoptarme. Ya sabes, no es bueno dejar gatitos solos e indefensos en las calles de Paris.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Indefenso? Por favor- Rió rodando los ojos dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro

\- Oye Marinette.- Llamó suavemente- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Ya la hiciste.- Siguió bromeando pero al ver la seriedad en la cara del chico se limitó a morder la lengua y asentir un poco extrañada.

\- ¿Tú…- Cerró los ojos fuertemente y negó con la cabeza, aun no tenía el valor suficiente para siquiera invitarla a salir, más tarde se reprocharía por ello.- te encuentras bien?

\- Ah, sí.- Contestó con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Es que...- Se rascó la nuca nervioso.- El akuma de esta mañana era bastante fuerte y como teníamos prisa de llegar al colegio no pudimos hablar y me preocupaba que te hubiera ocurrido algo, sé que el amuleto encantado repara los daños y todo eso pero, aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme, de todas formas no podemos hablar de estos asuntos con Nino y Alya al nuestro alrededor- Finalizó más nervioso al ver la mirada de sorpresa de la chica

\- A-A-Adrien.- Tartamudeó sonrojada.- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí gatito, eres muy lindo. ¡Digo! Tierno ¡No! ¡Quiero decir! No digo que no seas tierno, si lo eres ¡Pero! ¡Yo! Ay…- Se calló al escuchar la tierna risa del chico frente a ella, limitándose a darle un abrazo y tratar de olvidar ese pequeño momento de vergüenza.

\- Siempre me preocuparé por ti mi Lady. No lo olvides.- Aseguró acariciando su cabello _¡Como daría por tener más momentos así con ella! Pero era un cobarde, no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que estuviera enamorada de alguien más, porqué él podría ser tonto pero no tanto ¡Había captado las insinuaciones de Alya hacía su mejor amiga con respecto a algún chico! Y le dolió, le dolió más de lo que habría imaginado pero tampoco era capaz de preguntarle abiertamente sobre aquel tema, eso solo sería cavar su propia tumba eliminando cualquier esperanza por pequeña que sea instalada aun en su corazón._

\- Pero sigo creyendo que es muy tarde y deberías irte.- Dijo nuevamente tras haber pasado un par de minutos en esa posición. Sinceramente ella no quería que él se fuera pero sabía que su madre subiría a su habitación en cualquier momento, habían quedado para terminar el regalo de cumpleaños que le estaba haciendo a su padre.

\- Bien, sé cuándo no me quieren.- Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.- Pero al menos tenme algo de compasión…

\- Oh ¡Vamos! ¿No tienes nada que hacer?- Preguntó observándolo de reojo.

\- Para tu información soy un minino muy ocupado.- Sonrió de lado acercándose a ella.

\- Ya que lo dices.- Continuó separándose de él sutilmente a la par que sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban.- No quisiera seguir distrayéndote así que… Que tengas una linda noche Chat, nos vemos.- Se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y huyendo por la trampilla a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches princesa.- Suspiró sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

 **Además de ser mas largo que el anterior en este capítulo se explica el por qué Marinette conocía la identidad de Chat Noir y cómo ha sido la interacción de nuestros héroes desde entonces. Falta poco para llegar al momento que nos interesa (Sí están aquí es porque quieren ver la reacción de Adrien al enterarse de los sentimientos de Mari ¡Y mas por una canción!) Solo les diré que estamos cerca del final y el próximo capítulo está cargado de drama xD**

 **Actualizaré quizás el 25 o 26 de este mes. Quiero escribir un especial de navidad así que mas tarde me pondré en ello a ver que sale.**

Deidybz: Excuse me xD Pero no me llamaba la atención, aunque después quise verla pero no tenía tiempo. Es bueno verte por aquí ¡Gracias por leerme!

Mica99: Holaaa ¡Me alegra saber que te gustó el primer capítulo, espero este sea también de tu agrado. ¡Latinoamerica quiere ya su segunda temporada de Miraculous! O al menos el especial de navidad, ese tampoco está en latino ¿No? Lo ví el año pasado pero en español

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¡Disfruten de los últimos días del año! Chao, chao.**


End file.
